Switching Sides
by SleepyPadfoot
Summary: Voldemort is convinced Harry Potter would be the perfect ally on the dark side. The only problem? Harry isn't on the Dark side. So Voldemort sets out to seduce the poor boy who lived into switching sides. Will he succeed?
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. My fate rests with him. I know he will kill _me_ in the end, light unfortunately always prevails. But I have decided I shall not go down without a fight. Harry Potter would be a very good ally to have on the dark side. The old fool, Dumbledore would not kill him and neither would Weasley or the Mudblood.

This is how I turned the Boy who lived into The Boy who lived to serve Lord Voldemort.

The Dursleys had driven Potter out of his hiding spot in Number 4 Privet Drive. He sat so innocently on a swing, I nearly hesitated in my carefully precise plans but no, they must go on. I walked up from behind him, by the time he looked up it was too late. I was there. His mouth fell open in shock and his hand reached for a wand that was not there. Oh how foolish he was.

My mouth twitched into a smile and I grabbed his arm, pulling him close as I apparated him into my home. Not the Malfoys, they were brainless fools the lot of them, but my personal dwelling. A seemingly abandoned shack from the outside but a very glorious on the inside.

Potter put up a fight after he recovered from the shock. Kicking and yelling, trying desperately to get away but I bound him with a simple spell and placed him on the couch. "Tsk Tsk, Potter. Behave yourself. Otherwise you might have to be _punished._" The last part was hissed into his ear and he stiffened instantly.

I had guessed the poor boy's sexuality correctly apparently. Oh yes, the boy who lived was very much gay, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. "Voldemort," he spat my name weakly "What do you want?"

I smiled slightly and ran my fingers along his face and down his throat. "Oh I think we know that." I purred seductively into his ear. He swallowed dryly and closed his eyes in a feeble attempt to counteract his body's natural response. "I-I don't know what you are talking about." I blinked, then smiled and cupped his bulge. "Oh well then let me be more blunt." I stroked into softly, teasing it into full hardness.

His soft moans reached my ears and I grinned ferally. "Do you enjoy this?" I asked softly as I traced the shell of his ear with my tongue. "Do you enjoy being touched like this by your enemy?" I trailed my tongue down his jaw to his neck. "Do you want more?" I asked softly and he moaned in response, seemingly losing the battle between common sense and lust. I lapped at his neck, savoring the flavor that was uniquely him. Suddenly I had the urge to mark him, let everyone know he had been _mine_ if only for a night. So I did, biting down hard on his neck so he yelped before soothing it with my tongue until he moaned wantonly underneath me.

I grinned and murmured huskily into his ear. "I think we are going to have lots of fun, you and me. And in the end, I will win and you will be _mine."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry I haven't posted this fast! I started the next chapter awhile ago but I just now finished it. Now, this is my first time writing gay sex so bear with me people! Hopefully I did okay! _

_Shoutout to Faery66 : Thank you for reminding me about this story! I hope you like this chapter!_

* * *

I left Potter alone for the next few days, though I checked on him when he was asleep. But today I decided to pay him a visit.

I opened the door to his cell/room and he looked up, his beautiful green eyes widening at my approach. "V-"he cleared his throat nervously, "Voldemort." I smirked and closed the door behind me, walking slowly towards him, watching how a flush rose from his neck to his face.

Once I arrived at his bed, he scooted away, trying to put distance between us. I tsked and climbed unto the bed, casting a simple spell to pin his wrists to the posts. "_Harry_," I purred softly as I straddled his waist.

I watched in amusement as his gulped, looking up at me with his wide, innocent-looking eyes. I ran a finger up his shirt and traced the bare skin of his collar bone and neck. I leant down and ran my tongue up his neck, smiling at the mark still left from me a few days ago. I bit it again, surprised this time by the moan that reached my ears. Potter's hips lifted up and gyrated them against mine so I could feel the aching member within them. I used one hand to pin down his hips, teasingly putting slight pressure on his cock, and the other to grip his chin, kissing him forcefully.

He mewled into my mouth, pushing desperately against my hand which was holding his hips. I groaned and broke free, panting and looking down at Harry Potter, laying wantonly underneath me. I smiled slightly at him and he struggled against his bonds, looking longingly at my crotch. I chuckled and released his wrists for him.

Potter flipped us over unexpectedly and undid my pants, slipping off my underwear and gripping my cock tightly. I groaned loudly and thrust up, trying to gain friction. He grinned and leaned down, placing a lingering swipe of his tongue on the tip of my weeping prick. "_Harry,"_ I hissed urgently. _"Oh god touch me."_ I spoke in Parseltongue and he shuddered in obvious pleasure.

Harry leaned down and swallow the head, his tongue dipping into the slit making me buck and yell in pleasure, fisting my hands in his hair. "More, More!" I begged, not even realizing how much I loved him being on top. He obliged me and swirled his tongue around twice before deep throating my prick as I yelped and moaned.

His mouth was positively sinful, warm and wet, his tongue swirling underneath my head. Harry looked up at me, his eyes twinkling mischievously and his lips swollen, as he released my prick from his mouth. "You left me here for days." He pouted deliciously and I pulled his up to me, kissing his swollen lips. "Never again." I promised before breaking contact with his lips and tugging off his pants.

Harry moaned weakly in protest as I ignored his cock and instead pushed him into the bed, with his ass upside. I ran a finger down his back and gently teased his hole, massaging the tight muscles that would hopefully soon be squeezing around my prick.

I summoned a bottle of lube, coating three fingers in the slippery substance before pushing them roughly into his hole. His yelp of surprise and groan of slight pain soon were forgotten as I searched for his prostate. When I found his sweet spot I pressed down hard, smiling when he bucked and moaned loudly in pleasure.

"Do you like that my sweet, sweet whore?" I said huskily into his ear. Harry looked up at me and pushed his ass up against my crotch. "Put in me." He demanded.

I slowly removed my fingers, ignoring his slight groan of the loss, and prepared my prick, coating in lube. Once I was ready I lined up my prick and slammed it in. His yell of surprise was not heard because I was lost in a hazy world of pleasure. He felt _incredible_. So tight and warm. I nearly came right then and there but I controlled myself before slowly beginning to thrust, hitting his prostate with precision. His moans egging me on. "Harder." He gasped between his moans. I grunted in response, thrusting in harder and longer, reveling in the gasps and moans I could draw out of his sinful mouth.

I could feel myself coming closer so I began thrusting in faster and harder, bringing him over the edge with me. I spilled myself into his hot cavern and Harry sent his load all over the sheets with a final wanton moan.

I collapsed onto his back, wrapping my arms around him after I cleaned up the mess with a spell. "Mine." I growled into his ear before closing my eyes.


End file.
